Off the Edge
by Silver Dragonrider
Summary: Hermione has secret. She has a fear. She has a reason. When the person she hates most reappears in her life it drives her... Off the Edge. UPDATED!
1. Back?

She freaked out.

Her house was sparkling. She went from room to room and sure enough the whole house was pristine. Never had she seen the place so clean; even the carpets had been shampooed. She walked around the kitchen; there on the counter was a slip of paper. 

In green script were two words, "I'm Back."

*~*~*~*~*

  


She got to her car at a dead run. As she shoved the keys into the transmission, she used a word that would have turned her mothers face pale. Finally the car started and she raced down the street at two times the speed limit. Luckily there wasn't much traffic on the roads at this time. She pulled into St. Mary's Primary School small parking lot and catapulted out of the car. She ran into the main hall with out even bothering to shut the car door. When the secretary responded to her persistent pounding she looked flustered.

"Why Ms-"

"Where. Is. She."

"Who? Ms-"

"MIAKA!!!" she interrupted again.

"Oh, why with Mrs. Antilles of course."

The secretary watched in shock as the young woman rushed off a look of relief evident on her face.

*^*^*^*^*^

The door slammed open. Startled the whole class looked up. 

"Mrs. Antilles!!" the woman in the door frame shouted. Seeing the faces in the room looking at her, her cheeks tinted and she straitened.

 "Mrs. Antilles," she repeated in a tightly controlled voice, "you'll excuse me, but Miaka has to leave now, thank you." With that she walked over to Miaka grabbed her hand and moved toward the door, adding another person to the list of those staring at her back in shock.

            Only when they were safely in the car did she release the girl's hand. Sighing she set off for her house at a much more relaxed pace than when she had left. 

"Mom, what's this all about?" she looked over at her daughter to see a puzzled expression in her deep chocolate eyes, about the only thing she had inherited from her mother. 

"Uh, nothing, sweetie, it's just… no it's nothing to be concerned about." She gave her daughter what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Mom! It is NOT nothing when you rush into school and pluck you're daughter out with no good reason. Tell me what's going on." 

But they had pulled into the driveway, and she was spared from answering.

As Miaka stepped from the car you could see the full extent of her luminosity. She had a sheet of silver blond hair that cascaded down to her waist and stopped just after her waist. Somehow even simple green corduroy overalls looked good on her. The icing to the cake was her white ¾ length blouse with gold trimming and hoop earrings to match. She was a very pretty 11 year old.

 Miaka had never seen her mother so on edge; she had become to believe that it was impossible for her mother to lose her cool. Apparently she could. She wondered what or who could have this effect on her mom. She had no idea that her question was about to be answered.

~^-^~

She turned the key in the lock and swung the door open. Good, there was no one here; maybe she was over exaggerating all this. She hung up her coat and walked into the living room about ready to collapse on the sofa.

"Hello Hermione."


	2. What the heck!

_She turned the key in the lock and swung the door open. Good, there was no one here; maybe she was over exaggerating all this. She hung up her coat and walked into the living room about ready to collapse on the sofa._

_"Hello Hermione."_

_*******_

"I think she's waking up! Mom, can you hear us?" 

All she could see were shapes drifting back and forth, blurry, dark shadows. Hermione's eyes focused and while it wasn't blurry anymore it was too sharp for her liking, and she yelled out. 

"Ahhh! Good God! Why is it so bright in here?!" she saw her daughters face looming over her and relaxed, "Miaka! I'm ok. I just had the most terrible dream!"

Hermione stood up and immediately tensed, "Malfoy."

^^*^^*^^*^^

_Draco's POV_

She looked so angelic when she was sleeping; like that time she had more than 11 years ago. For a moment she had been his.

 He snapped back from his visit to memory lane at the sound of a yell.

"Why is it so bright in here?" Hermione's eyes were open wide and panicky. But when she saw her daughter her eyes warmed with a loving joy.

 Nobody had ever looked at him like that, not even his mother. When she was free from the crutiuos curse, she looked upon him like a frightened rabbit would a wolf.

 He wanted someone to look at him like that simply because no one ever had. That made him mad, made him jealous that some one else should have those looks when he didn't. He silently fumed.

 He felt the stare and looked up to see those eyes had lost their warmth; they were now filled with an icy fury.

"Malfoy." She said his name like it was an insult. Her voice was cold and one of a thousand tiny daggers all laced with poison; a voice that sent ice down his spine.

 His father had yelled at him, but nothing could prepare him for this. He hadn't thought her capable of it. Not her. Not Hermione. 

"Hermione." He tried to sound relaxed, not the least bit put off, but his voice sounded uneven, even to him. (A/N no pun intended)

She turned to the girl and her eyes were soft again but her voice was strained, "Will you excuse us?" 

She painfully steered him into the kitchen, but changed her mind and pushed him toward the dining room. The doors slammed shut, and she turned on him.

"_You!!! What in the heck do you think you're doing here?!?! I told you I never wanted to see your slimy head again! NEVER! Never ever! What part of that didn't you understand?!?"_

He held up an envelope.

"Oh." She looked confused for a moment, but only a moment. The next second the fire was back, "Wait, How did _you get that!? I'm her mother! I'm the one who raised her! She lives with me not you!"_

"Hermione will you just shut it for a…"

"MAKE ME!!!"

Big mistake.

Suddenly his mouth was over hers. She gasped in surprise and his tongue got past her lips. She leaned in to the kiss and started running her hands through his hair.

Abruptly she pulled back and glared, "I hate it when you do that."

Draco smirked.

"Oh, go bang your head against a wall you self-confident git!"

@~*~@

***Yay!!! Chapter 2 finished! I know that last bit was a little cliché, but what can you do? 

I'm so glad you guys liked the first chapter. 

Remember to press the little purple button down there!!!

_Thank Yous_

Lady Legolas: glad you liked it!! I'm reading _A Change Of Heart. It's excellent!_

Candice(), Sparkle Rose, and Sweet Sere for being my first reviewers.

~Silver DragonRider~


	3. The letter

Chap. 3 is up!!! This chapter is kinda short and just fills you in. Next Chapter is when things get interesting__

Last Time…

_Suddenly his mouth was over hers. She gasped in surprise and his tongue got past her lips. She leaned in to the kiss and started running her hands through his hair._

_Abruptly she pulled back and glared, "I hate it when you do that."_

_Draco smirked._

_"Oh, go bang your head against a wall you self-confident git!"_

To the Story! 

_Miaka's POV_

Geesh! It's not like I can't hear them! Moms yelling so loud I'm sure all of Oxfordshire can hear her! I wonder why she's so upset to see this Malfoy guy. He seemed pretty nice to me, but you could tell he wasn't expecting how mom reacted to him. To think of it, neither was I; her voice was so cold. I've never heard her talk to anybody that way before, but then today has been one of surprises.

The yelling stopped, and then started all over again.

_"MAKE ME!!"_

It went quiet again except for her mothers gasp. If he hurt her...he was going to have one mad 11 year old to deal with.

_"I hate __it when you do that."_

To my surprise, mom's voice was one full of guilt, not pain. 

_Weird._

This guy sure is talented, if he's managed to shake my mom up like this. Wonder who he is.

~~~~~~

There was a sound of doors swinging open and Miaka hurriedly sat on the couch so it wouldn't look like she'd been spying. A very scarlet Hermione came into the living room followed by a smug Draco. Hermione took a seat next to Miaka, but Draco remained standing.

"This is for you." He handed Miaka a parchment envelope.

On the front, written in a green flowing letters, were the words, 

_Miss Miaka D. Granger_

_12 Blencowe Close_

_Bicester_

_Oxfordshire_

"Oh! Oh my gosh! I got in! I got in!" Miaka jumped up and did a little victory dance. 

She ran around the room and gave her mom a hug and, to his surprise, hugged Draco too.

"Oh, yeah. I got in. I got in." she sang as she danced around the room.

"Great. Not another know-it-all Granger! Hogwarts is doomed!" 

Draco was silenced by the Granger know-it-alls' glares.

*^*^*^*

_Hermione's POV_

Miaka had finally gotten of the phone.

'Goodness, that girl can talk! She's been on the phone for three hours!' So far she had called Harry, Ron, Sirius, Remus, and after a long wait had gotten through to Ginny in Rome.

Malfoy had asked to use the fire place a few hours back and she hadn't seen him since. 

She was thinking of going upstairs and going to sleep, but upstairs was much too far away. She collapsed onto the sofa.

"Hermione?"

She rolled off the couch.

"Wha?" she moaned, lost.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Draco looked at her suspiciously.

"But I thought you left hours ago. And since when are we on first name basis?" she answered composing herself.

"In case you hadn't noticed, Sherlock, I've been calling you Hermione since the beginning. You're the only one still on last name basis."

"I have a perfectly good reason to be, in case _you don't remember." She retorted coolly. _

Indeed he did.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Cliffy!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHA!!!!!

Hope you enjoyed it!

*Hint- to show your appreciation press that little button rigght down there. See it? Good!


	4. A Look In The Past

SD: No, I am _not_ dead!!!!!!!!!! Lol. Weeeell here is chapter 4 of Off the Edge!

Yami SD: Yeah, finally…

SD: Hey! I had this written a long time ago, I just… forgot to post it?

Yami SD: Riggght.

SD: I was busy reading Yugioh fics. *glares at Yami* Besides, you're supposed to be on my side!!!

Yami SD: *shakes head* Just cause I'm your yami doesn't mean I have to agree with you or even be on your side! I just have to be your darkness. MWHAHAHA!!!

SD: *Whacks Yami with frying pan* oops! Well that takes care of my Evil yami for a while. Now on to the Flashback that is this chapter!

Yugi: You forgot to remind them what happened last chapter

Yami Yugi: Yeah, it's been so long they'll definitely need to be reminded. *snickers*

SD: What is this Yamis-Turn-Against-Silver Dragonrider-Day?!?! *turns to Yugi* Thank you for reminding me! And now, without further interruptions *stares pointedly at the Yamis* CHAPTER FOUR!!

**Previously on Off the Edge…**

_"Hermione, are you ok?" Draco looked at her suspiciously._

_"But I thought you left hours ago. And since when are we on first name basis?" she answered composing herself._

_"In case you hadn't noticed, Sherlock, I've been calling you Hermione since the beginning. You're the only one still on last name basis."_

_"I have a perfectly good reason to be, in case you don't remember." She retorted coolly. _

_Indeed he did._

**Chapter Four**

~Flashback~

_Draco was sitting in a corner surrounded by empty bottles. It was his 7th year and he was head boy. The rest of the school was celebrating the end of exams, but Draco didn't feel like celebrating at all._

_Three hours ago Dumbledore had called him to his office. His father had killed his mother. In the attempt to get him shipped off to Azkaban, his father had also been killed, but Draco didn't care. His mother was dead. The last person in his family he could relate with was dead._

_He had wandered of to the Head's common room by himself, only stopping to pick up two cases of butter beer. Maybe if he drank enough, the pain would go away._

_So here he was in a drunken stupor staring at the wall. Where he was when the portrait from the Gryffindor swung open._

_"Drac-hic-o?" asked Hermione, giddy from the butter beer at the party_

_He just glared at her drunkenly._

_She lost all sense of giddiness when she saw the empty bottles._

_"Draco! What happened? Are you ok?" she and Draco had become quite close since they had been made head boy and girl, not as close as her Gryffindor pals, but closer than they used to be._

_She sat down next to him and in a soothing voice whispered, "Tell me Draco, what's wrong?"_

_All he said was, "She's gone, Granger. He killed her."_

_After that he couldn't stand it and broke down, crying._

_Laying his head in her lap she stroked his hair, whispering to him like a mother would a frightened child._

_After a while he lifted his head to her shoulder and in a voice filled with pain said, "You don't understand what its like."_

_Surprised, she stared into his bloodshot blue eyes, "No you're right, Draco. I don't know, but I will always be there for you. I promise you." With that she kissed the top of his head lightly._

_Something happened to Draco in that second. He reached up and brought her face down to his. It was desperate at first the kiss of someone drunk and beyond despair, but it grew warmer each second. Hermione, taken by surprise again, gave in completely._

_One kiss led to another and Draco's despair vanished. All that mattered was that Hermione stay in his arms._

_Hermione didn't care, Draco needed her and she needed him. He made her feel complete._

_^~^~^~^~^_

The next morning found the Hermione in the dragon's bed, her head atop his chest. He stared at her in awe; she had made him whole again. He didn't care that his head felt like someone hit him with a frying pan, he didn't regret it, for it had brought them together.

"Mione." 

She stirred and her eyes blinked open.

"Hey." She smiled up at him, then kissed him gently before falling back asleep.

He watched her sleep for a while before following her example.

*******

Two weeks before, school let out, Hermione approached Draco. She looked different, her eyes were dark and tired, her skin the color of milk, and she was getting thin.

"Hey Mione. Wassup?" he kissed her teasingly.

"Draco." She pushed at him weakly.

 "Draco, stop! I have to talk to you."

He looked at her closely. She worried about something and- was that fear in her eyes?

"Hermione are you ok?" What could be wrong with her? She looked fine a few days ago.

"No, god no!" she collapsed into his chest, "Draco… I'm pregnant."

_~End flashback~._

Draco stared dumbstruck at he young woman in front of him. The memory gave him the shivers. Being with her again brought back memories he had long ago put in the deep freezer of his mind, hoping that he might forget them. But she made him live it all over again. He couldn't keep them back now; the dark wave immersed him…

_Flashback_

For once words had escaped him; all he could do was stare. By the look of rejection in Hermione's eyes he knew he had remained silent too long. Her faced seemed to have glittered in the candle light, but he realized now that it was only the tears that were flowing freely over her features.

In one fluid moment, she was out of his arms and standing with her rigid back to him. She walked steadily towards the exit, but not before turning back to him one more time.

 Her cheeks were still wet from tears still falling, but her cinnamon orbs, once soft and gentle, were harsh with anger.  In a blistering voice that betrayed none of her anguish, she whispered, "You don't deserve to be the father of my child."

With that she had swept out of the common room, the Gryffindor portrait closing with a snap behind her.

Her name died on his lips, His eyes frozen on the portrait. _Hermione…_

Ж

SD: I know that was kinda short and it probably sucked too, but what can I do??

Yami SD with large bump on head: Once again, Silver Dragonrider is really sorry she kept you waiting. But she is happy so many people reviewed and wanted her to continue the story!!! ^.^

SD: Yes! Very Happy! I want to say thank you to all my reviewers especially:  Thank you so much!

Yami SD: Silver Dragonrider would also like your help as it seems she has lost the original plot and now has none!! O.O

Voices: *gasps* Oh no!

SD: Ideas please!!! Or anything for that matter! I have the next chapter (or two) written, but where to go from there…

Yami SD: So review and tell us what you think!!


	5. Remade and Respoken

SD: heh heh. look what I found on my hard drive!

YSD: *sighs and mutters something similar to "Baka Hikari"*

SD: *grins* Well guys to tell you the truth – 

YSD: She thinks this is a very short piece of crap

SD: *glares* Thank you for putting it so elequently Yami

YSD: I'm only being honest

SD: Heh, she's got a point…

YSD: And honestly I think you should tell them the truth.

SD: *sighs* Yup I should…BUT We can do that AFTER the chapter! So lets give a little recap shall we?

**_Previously…_****__**

_Her cheeks were still wet from tears still falling, but her cinnamon orbs, once soft and gentle, were harsh with anger.  In a blistering voice that betrayed none of her anguish, she whispered, "You don't deserve to be the father of my child."_

_With that she had swept out of the common room, the Gryffindor portrait closing with a snap behind her._

_Her name died on his lips, His eyes frozen on the portrait. Hermione…_

CHAPTER FIVE: _Remade and Respoken_

Hermione had never spoken to him again. He hardly ever saw her either. She had taken to sleeping in the Gryffindor girl's dormitory or so he had heard. He also heard she cried herself to sleep. But after the first attempts to talk to her failed, he didn't care any more. If Granger didn't want to talk to him he didn't need her. There was a void in him though, that ached painfully and nothing he tried could fill it. He turned his back on all the relationships he had built that year, and once again became the cold, callous Slytherin he once was. The last weeks of school were lonely ones for Draco. Many others were distressed as well; Draco had come so far that year, opening up and showing Hogwarts a glimpse of what was behind the cruel mask. Now it seemed the mask was solidly back in place and even his housemates avoided him.

Draco smirked sadly. Yeah, big bad Slytherin ice king, look where it had gotten him. He was fabulously wealthy and highly respected, too, as all Malfoys were and are. He had spent the years after Hogwarts working his way up through the Ministry, growing in influence in power. He was now second to none but the Minister of Magic (who Draco thanked god wasn't Fudge anymore). He worked as an undercover ambassador for other wizarding countries. Draco was the Head of the Department of Wizards Undercover Intelligence United. In a way he held more power then the Minister of Magic. Nickel Hamlings' power only extended to Britain, while Draco had authority in many wizarding countries around the world. But being the selfish prat he was, he wanted _more._

Draco had been with many women over the years; there were few who could resist his power and standings. He never felt any deep attachment to them though; most of them just wanted him for his money. In short, he was tired of the life he was living. Being cold and as heartless as a stone wall wasn't always as easy as it had once been for him. Something in him had changed, he wasn't sure what or how it had happened, but he knew it was true. He felt himself craving for something more then the guarded impersonal life his job guaranteed he had. He loved what he did but that didn't mean he was happy with the other half of the deal. He desperately needed contact with other beings. He wanted someone to like him and care for him because they cared for the person who was Draco Malfoy, and not because he was the richest man on the planet and one of the most powerful. 

That's when the little light bulb had clicked on.

He suddenly knew what had changed. He knew why he felt the way he did. One person _had loved him for who he was, had loved him even before he became the richest guy alive. She had loved him and he realized that 11 years too late that he had loved her too. Now he knew what was missing. Once you had been loved by somebody, there was no feeling that could replace it.11 years… if he acted now, there might be one other person who just might love him too…_

He set himself a new goal; win Hermione back and what was rightfully his.

And so he was here.

*~*~~*~*

"Woo Hoo! Earth to Malfoy!!"

Hermione waved a hand before Draco's face, "Hel-lo! Malfoy?!"

*SMACK*

"Owwwwwww!!! What the hell was that for?!"

"Sorry, you were starting to scare me."

"Excuse me?"

"You were just sitting there, staring at the wall with this glazed look in your eyes. You looked like you had just got up and left leaving your body behind. It was kinda creepy…"

"Ri-ght. Well, it's getting late and you look like you're about to fall over. Oh wait, you already did."

"You know it would be soo easy for me to slap you again…" Hermione glared menacingly.

"Sure, whatever you say."

*SMACK*

"Gah!! Sheesh, woman!" Draco tenderly cradled his now very red cheek. Unfortunately for him, it was the same one Hermione had slapped before and man did it sting.

The effort of slapping him however seemed to drain the last of Hermione's strength, as she abruptly fell over. Had it been any other person Draco probably would have laughed at his prediction coming true. Slowly he slid Hermione in his arms and carried her up to her room. She murmured objections at first, but by the time they reached her door she was half asleep. Gently he put her down on the bed and covered her with a blanket he found lying on a nearby chair.

He silently exited the room, stopping in the doorway only to sigh, "Sweet dreams, Mione."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

He stopped at one more door before descending the stairs. Easing the door open, careful not to make a sound, he gazed at the sleeping form in the bed. The light from the hall caused the hair fanned out on the pillow to glow a soft silver. Her face also glowed, the soft pale skin contrasting with the darkness night brought. _She'll be as beautiful as her mother one day…He kissed the top of her head lightly. "Goodnight, Mia, the jewel of your daddy's heart." _

With one last look at the sleeping girl, he silently disappeared from the Granger's house.

SD: That's it guys

YSD: *prods and pokes*

SD: ummm…Forever. You see the truth is – 

Bakura: What Silver over here is trying to say, is – 

Marik: That slash is addicting!

SD: NO!!! Well, that's part of it. Actually I'm just not interested in Hermione/Draco any more *gasps in shock* yeah it's sad but I just haven't been able to read it

YSD: Or write it.

SD: Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers!! You really are wonderful! And a special thanks goes out to crazychick-1027 and Eighth Weasly, for putting me on their favorite list. *squeels* You guys are awesome, I really hate to disapoint you. Oh and cookies go to Assel 'cause she's my pal and the one who convinced me to even post the last couple of chapters I have written for this. This was so much fun to write and I really wish I could continue. It's funny to think this all started with me having nothing to do after I finished all my work in CAD class freshman year. Lol, I just started typing and what I got was that whole opening scene with somebody comeing home to a pristine house. Then I decided to make it Hermione/Draco. *sighs* I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter though! Please leave a review, even if it's just to rant and rave at me. ^.^

YSD: *sniffs* I'm gonna miss you guys!!

**_Chibi-Draco Plushies to:_**

****

**cold*fire, gina (ginadiaz5@aol.com), ****Assel, Hpfan, Cat, F75, Hollie2, Niku, Ella Clark (vet_girl@hotmail.com), Fae-Aurora, Emma (Lisabugsbug@hotmail.com), kittycat7710, ec (vet_girl@hotmail.com), Rayvin813, Eighth Weasly, Sweet Sere, Sparkle Rose, ? (lovely pen name by the way!), Candice**

**Review!!**


End file.
